


Nothing Wrong with a Little Padding

by DerpyRainbows



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Harvey (Stardew Valley), Fluff, M/M, just farmer loving their soft boyfriend, supportive husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyRainbows/pseuds/DerpyRainbows
Summary: Harvey knows he’s lucky. And he’s lucky he’s comfortable that the farmer loves showing him off.
Relationships: Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Nothing Wrong with a Little Padding

Harvey is not a small man. 5’8” is perfectly average and maybe the extra homemade truffle oil over the last few years hasn’t helped him slim down any, he is still a doctor and knows he’s within the healthy limits for his age and build. 

That all tends to not matter though when your dating a near literal mountain. 

The Farmer came to the valley already an imposing figure: 6’5” with a hearty helping of muscle and desk-job padding. But working on a farm and a learned inclination for sturdy, height-adding work boots left him a figure that cannot be ignored. Sun kissed skin, mining and sword sharpened physic, trim and mouth wateringly handsome face. The Farmer was a walking wet dream (Abigale’s words, not his). 

So needless to say, Harvey felt some ways when standing next to his partner. 

The doctor felt awed and lucky and so in love, but the creeping feelings come when they go out to Zuzu City for a date and he knows every eye that lingers on the pair when they walk past is thinking ‘why him?’ And he can't help but wonder too sometimes: why does Farmer, a muscle-bound mountain Adonis with a sun gold heart and smile to match, love him, a small town, chubby, fear of heights but in love with planes, awkward doctor? 

Those thoughts hit him sometimes in his small clinic apartment, just before a shower and standing in front of his mirror pinching his pudgy stomach in the unflattering florescent lights. 

But like he said, Harvey feels lucky. 

Those black thoughts never grow teeth, never get the time to sink and make roots, when a sun brown hand sneaks over his on his belly to grope and rub while a sleep rough voice purrs in his ear about how handsome he is. How when standing in a bar, the redhead giant is huddled and draped over him like a drunken cat loudly declaring how smart Harvey is and how a high school dropout like him got a doctor boyfriend to anyone and everyone within earshot. How he picked every fight to every snide remark overheard about how the farmer was too good to be with such an average looking chump. How when it was just them, curled under a plush blanket before a roaring hearth, Farmer looked at him like Harvey was the most perfect being he’d ever seen with the softest and most heart achingly sincere smile on his face. 

So, Harvey is not a small man, not the most attractive or even sometimes the smartest. But if the farmer who looked like they could have hung the sun itself timidly confesses he feels like the unworthy one, then Harvey decides he won't look a gift horse in the mouth and will just love as wholly as he possibly can for as long as that love is wanted. 

And with the weight of a mermaid pendant hanging firmly at his throat, he feels like that may be a long while yet.

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry my 'Harvey is a thicc boy' reality from my cold, dead hands. 
> 
> Funny enough, Harvey was the last one of the bachelors and bachelorettes I romanced over the course of several games. But I learned to adore my soft mustachioed doctor husband and his loving awkwardness. Give him cuddles, truffle oil and pickles, the man deserves them.
> 
> Please kudos, comment and review! I'm always looking for feedback on how I can improve my writing~!


End file.
